


Payback

by Telaryn



Category: Leverage, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crushes, Gen, M/M, Payback, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning home to Beacon Hills and seeing the madness his brother has been drawn into, Quinn calls in his marker with Eliot from The Last Dam Job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphina_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/gifts).



> Thank you so much for playing with us again! I hope you love where I've taken this headcanon as much as I enjoy writing it.

_“Eliot? Hey man – I need to call in my marker…”_

As the California sun disappeared below the horizon, Eliot found himself wondering just when Hardison had become the sensible one of their trio. The hacker had been whole-heartedly backing Parker’s argument that Eliot’s debt to Quinn was a team issue and not a personal one, but once Eliot mentioned the likely presence of werewolves in whatever was going on, he’d suddenly remembered a bug in one of his databases or something that needed fixing.

That left hitter and thief squaring off with each other. “Parker, I have to do this myself,” Eliot had argued, willing her to understand.

“You get stupid without us,” she’d countered, arms hugged tight across her chest and every inch of her body language radiating _not happy_. “Besides, I don’t trust Quinn to watch your back. Not like we would.”

“I don’t even know all the details yet,” he said, weirdly touched at her being so protective of him. “Just that it involves Quinn’s little brother.”

“And werewolves,” she reminded him, but Eliot could see her starting to soften.

“And werewolves,” he agreed. “Look, if this wasn’t Quinn’s family I’d take both of you and tell Quinn he could deal,” he went on. “But it does involve his family – it sounds like the only family he has left – and he didn’t ask for all three of us.”

She’d given in eventually, but not before wheedling a promise out of him to arrange for her to meet a real life werewolf at some point in the near future. He was quietly grateful that Quinn was likely to be understanding of Parker’s quirks and not take offense.

Beacon Hills, would have been a surprise if Eliot hadn’t had his own hometown in rural Oklahoma to compare it to. It was a perfect model of California suburbia – a “one Starbucks town”, as Hardison would say. Eliot drove through middle class neighborhoods, past a blend of ‘Mom and Pop’ stores and larger chains, and began to understand a little more about the puzzle that was Cameron Quinn Lahey.

Quinn’s family home was on the far side of the town; larger than Eliot had expected, occupying roughly an acre and a half of land. His fellow hitter was on the covered porch waiting for him by the time he’d crossed the length of the driveway. Standing on his far side, looking as though he was already planning on bolting, was a pale, slender boy Eliot judged to be around seventeen years old.

“You made good time,” was Quinn’s version of a greeting as Eliot got himself out of the truck cab. “We weren’t expecting you for another couple of hours.”

Eliot snorted softly. “The less said about how fast I was going once I cleared Irvine the better.” He locked eyes with the boy. “I’m Eliot.”

Quinn’s brother nodded. “Isaac. Cam told me about you.”

That got a grin out of Eliot. “Yeah, I’m betting not much.” He made a point of looking Isaac over. “He did tell me about you, though.”

It made him think better of the kid when Isaac drew himself up to his full height, holding Eliot’s gaze with his own. “Yeah, I’m betting not much.”

“How many bags you got?” Quinn asked, drawing Eliot’s attention away from Isaac.

Reaching into the bed of his truck, Eliot hooked the strap of his duffel and swung it out and into place on his shoulder. “Just this one. You didn’t give me a lot to go on.”

Quinn nodded. “I’ll show you where you’ll sleep.” He glanced at his brother. “Why don’t you put the pasta on?”

“You know he’s going to hear anything we talk about,” Eliot pointed out a few moments later as he was following Quinn upstairs. “You didn’t say if he was an Alpha, but even the weaker wolves have Superman level hearing.”

“He’s not an Alpha,” Quinn said, an unexpected softness in his tone as he reached the top of the stairs and turned back to face Eliot. “And I’m not going to tell you anything I haven’t already talked out with Isaac.”

“Does he have an Alpha?” Eliot asked, dredging his memory for the lore Lindsey had insisted he learn years earlier, when his best source of income was doing supernatural retrieval jobs for his twin. He broke it off abruptly though, all serious thoughts banished by the sight that greeted him as he followed Quinn into a room off the main upstairs corridor. “Wow.” He glanced at the other hitter. “Yours?”

Quinn was self-aware enough to look appropriately embarrassed. “I assumed Dad would have gotten rid of this stuff when the military reported me dead.” Coloring slightly, he shrugged. “I guess even psychopathic assholes can have a sentimental side.” Gesturing for Eliot to sit, he grabbed the chair from the desk for himself. “Look – things are more complicated than I realized when I first called you.”

Parker was never going to let him live this down. “Big enough for me to potentially get a favor in return?” he asked, dropping his bag on the bed and sitting beside it on the mattress. “Because Parker’s got it in her head that meeting a real live werewolf would be ‘cool’.” He let his voice bracket the word with the appropriate air quotes.

“You know there’s something wrong with that girl, right?” Quinn asked. Before Eliot could say anything he went on, “My first thought on calling you was figuring out some way to get Isaac clear of this mess. You’re the only one I trust who’s got experience in supernatural stuff.”

Startled at Quinn’s admission of trust, Eliot relaxed into a listening pose – understanding that while Quinn would do his best there was probably very little of this that was going to come out in the order that he needed it to. Not to mention there was nothing in any of the stuff Lindsey had made him read that had ever hinted at a cure for lycanthropy. “Go on.”

Quinn did try, but the man was clearly out of his depth. _At least he knows it,_ Eliot thought, once the hitter’s rambling report had wound to a close. “You’re potentially fighting a war on three fronts,” he said after taking a moment to process everything he’d been told. “What’s your priority?”

“Isaac safe,” Quinn said automatically. “From all of it.”

Grimacing, Eliot shook his head. “Not gonna happen. You’re not going to get him away from his pack, short of killing him. What’s his Alpha like?”

He was relieved to see Quinn’s level of tension ratchet noticeably down. “His current Alpha’s a good kid. I’ve known McCall pretty much my entire life.”

 _He doesn’t realize what he just said._ “How many packs has he been in?” he asked. “And did he leave the others, or was he chased out?”

“I left.” Both men looked up to see Isaac standing in the doorway, his posture defensive and his expression angry. “My former Alpha was going to kill me to get in good with another pack.”

Eliot couldn’t put his finger on it, but knowledge that Isaac was lying vibrated deep in his bones. “He just let you go?”

Isaac looked at his brother. “Derek and Cam have _feelings_ for each other.”

Pre-Hardison and Parker, Eliot’s poker face would have been a lot more fragile on hearing this kind of news. _Now…_

Impossibly, Quinn had colored in the dim light. “I…ah…I’m going to need your help with that too,” he said, drawing Eliot’s attention. “Remember that job we did in Marrakesh?”

Eliot’s eyebrow did go up at that. They had played at being a couple that time – being obvious and offensive enough that three locals had tried to beat the sin out of him in an alley behind their hotel. “Not that obvious though. I’ll take another beating if the job calls for it, but not for a stupid reason like that.”

Quinn smiled in spite of the tension in the room. “No, nothing like that. I just need someone to act as a distraction. Derek has…boundary issues.”

Jealous ex – male or female, it was nothing Eliot hadn’t handled for his friends before. “We can work out the details later,” he said, leaning back and locking his hands around one knee. “Meantime, I think I should help you focus on that hunter, Gerard.,” he said, matter of factly. “I’ve got some connections in the hunting community we could bring to bear, and he’s too much of a wild card with everything else you’ve got going on right now.

“Dinner’s ready,” Isaac said, before Quinn could agree or disagree with Eliot’s proposal. The hitter was forcibly reminded of what it was like working with Parker in her more extreme moods. _Except a Parker with no tactical and very little common sense,_ he amended silently as he followed the brothers downstairs – and the irony of trusting Parker’s common sense over the common sense of a teenage werewolf wasn’t lost on him at all.  
**************************************  
Dinner turned out to be not nearly the ordeal Quinn had been fearing. Isaac had put together a simple meal, but Eliot was gracious with his compliments and smooth with his suggestions for how Isaac could “raise his game”. “Girls appreciate a man who can cook,” he’d said, settling back into his chair and taking a long pull off his beer. “Boys too. Smart ones, anyway.”

“All right, I like him,” Isaac admitted after Eliot excused himself to take a walk around the property. “You really think he can help? You didn’t warn him about being out alone after dark.”

Quinn smiled, thinking about how of all the specialists he knew Eliot was almost over-qualified for the problems Isaac’s pack was facing. “I do. And as far as him being able to handle himself, I’m counting on you to raise the alarm if something comes sniffing around.”

Isaac nodded. “No worries.” His grin turned abruptly feral. “Did you and he really pretend to be a couple?”

“It was for a job,” Quinn said, rolling his eyes. “And before you ask, right up until the point the fundamentalists decided to beat the sin out of him, he was really good at it. That’s why I’m hoping he can help me keep Derek at arm’s length.” Sobering slightly, Quinn blew out a quiet breath. “I can’t handle your former Alpha on top of everything else we’re trying to deal with.”

He was startled to see Isaac smirk. “What?”

“Oh nothing,” his brother countered. “I’m just…not surprised he was good at pretending, that’s all.”

Quinn felt a pleasurable twinge low in his belly, but shoved it down as quickly as he could – his own carefully repressed feelings for Eliot had no bearing on the discussion.

 _Except…_ “You know he’s got the hots for you, right?” Isaac said, his pale eyes positively shining with mischief. Quinn felt his own cheeks flare with heat when Isaac doubled down on his question by tapping the side of his nose “Pheromones, dude. He stinks of them every time he gets near you.”

“Cute,” Quinn said, getting awkwardly to his feet and starting to gather up the dirty dishes. “Please don’t bother Eliot with that crap – we need his help and his cooperation if we’re going to get you through this in one piece.”

“I won’t say a word,” Isaac promised, stacking the plates he could reach and passing them over to Quinn. Their eyes met, and he smiled again.

“I won’t have to.”


End file.
